Beautiful Baby Girl
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: A continuation of At The Weakest. Lightning and Sally are very excited about the birth of their daughter, but what will they do when things don't go as planned? Rated T. SalQueen. Hinted Molley. Flomone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. :) Welcome to my new story, a continuation of At The Weakest, 'Beautiful Baby Girl'. **

**I've gotten several requests to do this story, and I wanted to, so I figured 'What the heck. Let's do this." **

**Pixar owns Cars, i own... THE CARS 2 DVD, FINALLY! Okay, I don't actually own the rights or anything, they do, blah blah blah. **

**But I've already watched it twice, omg, I love it.**

**Anyways, now that I'm done spazzing out, I'll finish this authors note.**

**If you have not read At The Weakest, go do that now, or you will be lost. **

**Now, without further ado, here is **

**~Beautiful Baby Girl~**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, everything is right on schedule, Sally, and you should have that baby girl by the end of next week." Doc told Sally as he lowered the lift.

"Good." Sally replied. "She's getting very heavy." She drove over and parked beside Lightning.

Lightning grinned at her. Their baby was due next week, but Doc thought that Sally might go ahead and deliver early. Sally was hoping and praying for that, because it was getting harder for her to drive, being seven and a half weeks pregnant. Her back and front wheel axles had swollen a bit and she, well, not sugarcoating it, was getting huge. She was also tired and very emotional.

But then again, Lightning couldn't blame her about the emotions. These last few months had been EXTREMELY stressful for them both. Lightning had battled a severe engine disease that nearly killed him and he'd had to have an engine replacement. Sally's abusive father had come after her and nearly killed her, and the unborn baby.

Lightning had had a rare engine hibernation, lasting two days, which led everyone to believe he was dead. Scary for Lightning AND Sally.

It had been hard. But this last week, the smiles had hardly left their faces. Sally's father Gage was behind bars for life, so that was taken care of. Lightning had defeated the disease, and it was gone for good, with the help of Doctor David Wilson.

And of course, Lightning and Sally were both overjoyed about the new addition to their family.

But Lightning had a concern. When he'd first been diagnosed with Engine Deterioration Disease, Doc had told him that it was hereditary. In his genes. Which scared Lightning with the thought that...

"Could the baby... Somehow have EDD?" Lightning asked hesitantly.

Sally looked at him, startled. That possibility hadn't even crossed her mind.

Doc drove over to them. "Well, it's an pretty high risk that she could develop it, but I don't think that she would any time before she turned twenty."

"Is there any way to know for sure though that she's okay?" Sally asked, now starting to panic a bit.

"Not until after she's born, I'd say." Doc replied. "But I don't think there's any cause for concern... Early signs of EDD in a baby have never caused complications at the birth, so I'm pretty confident that both Sally and the baby are fine."

Sally and Lightning both nodded, but still had fears churning inside of them. Doc gave them a reassuring smile. "She'll be okay. Now Sally, I'd recommend that you go home and rest. Lightning, you make sure she does. If you have any problems, give me a call." Doc said, opening the clinic door for them.

After they'd bid him goodbye, Lightning and Sally drove home. For now, they lived in a little abandoned store on main street, which had been converted into a home by Sally several months ago. It had all been repainted, and she'd fixed up the outside with window boxes full of crimson and baby blue flowers supplied by Red. The house only had three rooms, but it was fine for just them. Bathroom, Bedroom, and Living Room/Kitchen.

Lightning though, was trying to find a house for them to move into after the baby was born. Immediately he'd thought of the Wheel Well, but that had been converted into a hotel and restaurant a few months ago. But Lightning was determined not to give up.

Lightning looked over at Sally who had just parked on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "You okay, babe?" He asked driving over to her.

She smiled. "Fine. Just a bit tired." She looked at him with concern. "The real question is, are YOU okay?"

Lightning sighed. "Sally, you HAVE to stop worrying about me. I am perfectly alright. You're going to hurt yourself or the baby." He said in a gentle tone.

Sally began to tear up. "Lightning... I came so close to losing you too many times for me NOT to worry about you." She said, her voice breaking.

Lightning parked next to her and wiped a tear off of her fender. "Shhh... Sally, look at me."

Sally eyes met his and he continued. "Sweetie, we talked to Doctor David. He said that there are only a few complications that are possible after an engine replacement. Most of those, it's already too late for me to get them. The other one is an engine hibernation. I had that, and I'm alright now. The disease is gone, and the engine works." He took a breath and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm okay. For now, I don't want you to worry about anyone but yourself and the baby."

"Alright." She replied, leaning against him.

He nuzzled her fender. "That's my girl."

They sat parked together in silence for a few minutes before Sally giggled. Lightning looked over at her. "What's funny?"

"The baby is kicking her little axles. Feel." She said, taking his tire and placing it against her bulging side.

Lightning smiled as he felt a few thumps against his tire. "I think she's going to be like you, Sally."

Sally snuggled against him. "But I bet she'll have her daddy's big, soft heart."

"AND HER UNCLE TOW MATER'S TOWIN' SKILLS!" Mater shouted behind them.

Startled, they both turned around. "Mater, how long have you been here?" Lightning asked.

"Bout ten minutes." He scoffed. "Shoot, Lightnin', I done knocked on the door, but you and miss Sally done didn't hear it." Mater smiled at Sally. "Ya know, I always wanted to be a daddy. Lightnin, yer lucky. I don't think no one would ever marry me..."

"Mater, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Lightning replied. "You just haven't found her yet."

"You mean it?" Mater asked, his face lighting up. "Ya think she'll be a lady tow truck?"

Lightning grinned. "Mater, for all you know, she could be a purple painted jaguar who's a British secret agent."

Mater leapt in excitement and then drive outside where he could be heard shouting. "Hey, everybody! Lightning done just did said that I'm gonna get married to a British secret agent!"

"Guido don't-a believe you."

Sally looked at Lightning who smiled back at her, then kissed her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) Review please, to get the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Ten reviews! I'm impressed! **

**Guest: All I have to say is, I wrote this because I got requests to, and I wanted to. If you don't like, don't read. **

**Big thanks to all my dA friends (Especially buddygirl1004 and LightningCharms) who helped me out TONSswitch the ideas for how Sally will (Spoiler: in chapter 3) give birth. In car form. *facepalm* oh, geez, how do always end up writing this stuff? **

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 2.

Sally sighed and slowly rolled over to Lightning, then leaned against him. He looked over at her. "You okay, Sal?"

She sighed again. "Not really..."

Today was Sally's due date, but there was still no sign that the baby would make an appearance today. She was exhausted.

Lightning turned to her and smiled. "Why don't we go for a drive?"

Sally shook her hood. "Too tired."

"Too tired for a drive? Sal?" Lightning asked playfully.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go. But you'd better buy me some chocolate ice fuel when we get back."

Lightning smiled and kissed her fender. "You got a deal, baby."

* * *

They drove up to The Wheel Well, and stopped near the edge of the cliff. The bright afternoon sun was shining up in the sky, sending warmth down on the town. The roar of the waterfall could be heard a few miles away. And the birds were singing and chirping in the trees.

Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Lightning took Sally's tire. "I wonder who she'll look like..."

"I hope you." Sally said with a grin. "What color do you think?"

"Well, white at first, but then I hope she turns a pretty blue, just like her beautiful mother." Lightning said.

"Or maybe she'll be red." Sally said, looking lovingly at him.

Lightning sighed with contentment. "You know, Sally, I don't think I've ever been happier."

Sally agreed.

* * *

They made their way back to town, and Sally, feeling a bit ill, told Lightning that she was skipping dinner, and went home to rest.

Lightning drove to the cafe and parked near a gas pump. After filling up, he looked around. "Hey, where's Doc?" He asked, the old doctor being the only one not present.

Flo drove up to him. "Doc had a patient a few towns over. He said not to expect him back till tomorrow morning. He said he also was gonna ask around and see if he could find a nice midwife to come help with the birth."

Lightning nodded. "I see." He said, remembering. Doc had said that he COULD deliver the baby by himself, but preferred to have an extra set of hands... Wheels... To help.

"The question I'm wonderin' is, where's that pretty wife of your's?" Flo asked. "She ain't feelin well again?"

"Yeah." Lightning replied with a sigh. "She and I went for a drive up the mountain and she was pretty tired when we got back. I think she was also a bit stressed out... With the baby due today, and with us still trying to find a house... It's taking it's toll on her."

Flo nodded sympathetically before she had a lightbulb idea. She went over to talk to Ramone, and Lightning went to talk to Luigi and Guido about pre-ordering baby size tires.

A moment later, Lightning felt a tap on his fender. Flo and Ramone were parked behind him. They smiled and Ramone rolled forward. "Lightning, we want you and Sally to have our house. Flo and I will move into the store-front house you two are in now."

Lightning's jaw dropped. "Oh, no, Ramone. We couldn't do that. It's-"

"Not a choice, honey." Flo said with a grin. "This is a gift from us to you. You and Sal need a place to raise that baby, and our house feels too big most of the time. Please?"

Lightning, moved almost to tears, nodded. "Okay. Thank you so much, guys." He said gratefully. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Let us babysit the little dear?" Flo suggested.

Lightning chuckled. "You got it."

Mater drove up to Lightning just then. "Hey, Lightnin, when am I gonna meet that purple secret agent?" He asked. "Can ya tell me that?"

Lightning tried to come up with a decent answer. "I... Uh... Sometime?"

Mater grinned. "Thanks, buddy! Hey, you wanna go tractor tippin tonight? You promised when you got better you'd come tractor tippin!"

"Sure, Mater, as long as Sally doesn't need me." Lightning replied.

"Well miss Sally can come along too."

"Mater, she can't."

"Well why not?" Mater asked.

"Cause she's really tired and not feeling too good." Lightning replied. "And if she gets all worked up and excited out tractor tipping, it could make her have the baby tonight."

"Why would that be bad?" Mater asked. "Didn't she wanna have the baby today anyhow?"

"Yeah, but Doc isn't here." Lightning replied, beginning to worry. Doc WASN'T here... That would be really bad if Sally went into labor. Nope. He wasn't going to risk it. "Sorry, Mater. Maybe she'll want to come along next time."

"Alrighty then, I'll see ya tonight, buddy." Mater said, then drove off.

Lightning parked and looked up at the sky with a sigh. He couldn't believe how close Sally was to having the baby. He was excited to meet his daughter. Just last night, Sally had let him feel the baby kicking again. There was nothing like it. It made him feel happy and excited and he felt such an overwhelming love for Sally and the baby.

Lightning was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a horn honk behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Mom! Dad!"

There in front of him were his parents, Jim and Laura McQueen, and with them, his little twin sisters Lacey and Lisa in tow. Laura drove up to Lightning and hugged him. "How are doing, dear?" She asked.

Lightning grinned. "I'm doing great. But what are you guys doing here?"

Laura answered. "Well, we couldn't miss seeing our first granddaughter, could we?" She asked. "Now where are Emma and Sally?"

Lightning looked at her in confusion. "Um, mom, Sally's in the house, and Emma is still inside Sally."

Laura looked at him in shock. "Nonsense, how could Sally still be pregnant? I had all MY babies on the due date or the day before."

Lightning shrugged. "Well, I guess Emma's just a bit late..."

Laura scoffed. "You two obviously don't know how to induce labor."

"And we REALLY don't want to send Sally into labor tonight." Lightning stressed. "Doc isn't in town. He won't be back till tomorrow."

"I see." Laura replied.

They stayed parked in silence for a few moments, until Lightning realized it. "Oh, stay here. I'll go get Sally."

Lightning drove into the house and into the bedroom, where he found Sally, lying in bed. He rolled up to her and kissed her fender. "Hey, sweetie. My parents are here. Feel like coming outside?"

"Sure." Sally replied, and followed Lightning.

They drove out into the evening and stopped at Flo's. Laura smiled and embraced Sally. "Hello, dear. Nice to see you again... And so pretty too!" Laura exclaimed. "You're positively glowing."

Sally blushed. "Thank you. Um, do you two, er, four need a room for tonight?"

Jim smiled. "That'd be great, Sally."

"Alright." Sally said. She turned to Lightning and gave him a pitiful look. "Can you please go clean Cone number 3 real quick, Honey?" She asked sweetly.

Lightning rolled his eyes. 'The things I do for her...'

"I'll help you, son." Jim said, and followed Lightning, taking Lacey and Lisa with him.

Laura smiled at Sally. "So how are you feeling?"

Sally sighed. "Tired... Wheel axles hurt... I think I've got bruises from her kicks."

"That's normal." Laura said sympathetically. "How are you feeling about giving birth? I know I was scared to death with my first."

"I'll admit, I am a bit nervous... H-How badly does it really hurt?" Sally asked hesitantly.

Well, the early labor is the most painful stage of the ordeal." Laura explained. "But as the area around your exhaust port heats up and it starts stretching, it gets easier."

Sally looked at her in confusion. "W-Wha... I... Heats up?"

Laura took Sally's tire and led her over to a bench outside the cozy cone. "Let me explain it to you." Laura started. "You know that the baby exits your body either via c-section or by-"

"The exhaust port." Sally said with a nod. "Right."

"Well, that has to stretch enough to allow the baby to pass through. It stretches by heating up." Laura said. "You'll start having contractions, and while those are happening, a mechanism inside you will cause in and around your exhaust port to heat. That makes it stretch. When it first starts heating, and I'm not trying to scare you," Laura assured her, "Its going to really, really, burn. Thankfully though, that part only lasts about twenty minutes. Sometimes to make it heat faster, the doctor or midwife will pump oil into your womb, and that'll cause the speed of the heating to increase rapidly. But a doctor usually won't do that until you've been in labor for about four or five hours at least, to try to get it to heat naturally." Laura stopped and took a breath. "After they've done that, it takes about one more hour for it to get all the way heated up. By the time it's all the way hot, it will feel nice and warm to you, and it will have eased the pain a bit. Another thing that happens is when it gets hot enough, your body will release something like adrenaline, and that will dull the pain too. After that, it's just a matter of, well, pushing the baby out. It hurts, but not too badly."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Okay... I get it."

"Good." Laura replied. She hesitated. "And, Sweetie, I remember how I always wanted my mom to be able to be with me when I gave birth... Is your mom going to be able to come?"

Sally, startled, choked back a sob. "Um.. My... Mom..." Sally sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I haven't seen her in years... And, um... She was abusive..." Sally wiped tears off her fender. "I'm sorry..."

Laura looked at Sally in shock. "Oh I had no idea, dear." She hugged Sally. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Sally shrugged. "It's okay... I'm just overreacting... Again... Damn these hormones."

Lightning drove up just then. "Okay, Sal, it's all clean." He said with a grin.

Sally nodded, then gave him the pitiful look once again. "Honey..."

Lightning groaned, then converted it into a smile. "Yes, dearest?"

"Can you go get me that chocolate ice fuel you promised me?" She asked.

"Sure." Lightning replied flatly, then drove off to Flo's.

Sally smiled in triumph and turned to Laura. "But then again, being pregnant does have benefits too."

* * *

That night, Lightning and Mater went tractor tipping. After being chased by Frank, they slowly drove back to town. "Thanks, Mater." Lightning said with a grin. "I had a great time."

Mater laughed. "Yer welcome, buddy." He replied. "I can't wait for me and my imaginary girlfriend to go tractor tippin' someday." He said wistfully.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Still daydreaming about that secret agent?"

Mayer grinned. "Yep. I bet she's real purty. And so nice. And the smartest car I'll ever meet too-"

Mater was interrupted by a revving of engines. He and Lightning turned and saw two cars speeding down the road. "Stop! Thief!" One cried.

Lightning drove in front of the car in front, a blue pacer who was clutching a purse, and Mater grabbed him with his tow hook. A few minutes later, the sheriff arrived. "What in the blazes is going on out here?" He asked sleepily, it being past midnight.

The first car, a pretty, purple Mercedes, drove forward. "This... This... Fiend stole my purse!" She exclaimed.

The sheriff ripped the purse away from the other car and handed it to the lady. "Here you are, ma'am." He said.

"Thank you, officer." She said happily.

The sheriff apprehended the other car and got Mater to tow him away. Lightning turned to the lady car and she smiled. "Thank you, sir." She said.

Lightning grinned. "No problem, ma'am."

She looked around. "Is there anywhere I could get a room for the night?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. The Cozy Cone hotel. My wife owns it. I can get you a room, just follow me."

She followed him into the office of the Cozy Cone and he drove behind the desk. "Umm... Cone 9 is empty." He said. "I'll need your name."

"It's Loretta." She told him.

Lightning's brow furrowed in confusion as he wrote her name down. Loretta... He KNEW that name. But from where?

* * *

First of all, did that birth thing make sense? If it didn't, too bad. I'm not explaining it again.

Second, can anyone guess where they know the name Loretta from?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys! :D **

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Sally woke up at seven, the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned, having a hoodache now only worsened by the brightness. She sighed and snuggled closer to Lightning, burying her fender into his side.

Lightning stirred at the movement and looked over to see Sally nuzzled against him, her eyes tightly shut. "Sal, you okay, sweetie?" He asked, touching his tire to hers.

She sighed deeply. "I've got a BAD hoodache, and I hurt all over."

Lightning reached up and pulled down the shades with his wheel, darkening the room. "I'll go talk to Doc and bring you some medicine, okay? Just hang tight." Lightning said, then drove off.

He closed the front door behind him, and drove towards the cafe, where he could see Doc parked outside. His parents were also there, and Lightning smiled, seeing Flo and Ramone playing with Lacey and Lisa.

"Morning, Rookie." Doc said, smiling at him. "Sally still asleep?"

Lightning shook his hood. "No, she's got a hoodache and isn't feeling well. I came to ask if you had anything she could take?"

Doc nodded. "Sure. I'll go get it in just a minute."

Mayer drove up to him. "Buddy, that sure was fun last night! Stopping that robber and-" He gasped. "Maybe my imaginary girlfriend likes stopping robbers! She is a spy after all... I bet she's even got weapons and stuff like them fancy electro-shockers!"

Doc looked at Lightning. "Robbers?"

"Yeah." Lightning said. "These cars drove in last night, and one of them had stolen the other's purse. One was a blue pacer, and the other was a purple mercedes. We stopped him and gave it back to her. She stayed at The Cozy Cone."

Doc's face narrowed in confusion after he heard purple mercedes. "Lightning," Doc started, pulling him off to the side, "Did you happen to get the mercedes' name?"

"Yeah. It was Loretta." Lightning replied. "Why ask?"

Doc wasn't looking at him anymore though. His sight was focused on the car that just drove up. "Lightning, that's Sally's-"

* * *

"Mom?" Sally asked hesitantly. "Wh-What are you doing h-here?"

Sally had come outside when she saw Loretta. From the moment she came out the door and saw her mother, Sally hadn't left Lightning's side. Her tire held his tightly, and Lightning soon found that she did not plan on letting go.

Loretta smiled. "I came to see you, dear." She looked lovingly at her daughter. "Could I talk to you in private for a moment, Sally?"

"No!" Sally exclaimed, backing away in fear.

Loretta's face took on a concerned look. "Well it doesn't have to be alone by ourselves... Lightning can come too if that makes you feel better."

Sally looked and Lightning and they shared a glance before reluctantly following her away from the cafe.

Once they reached the Cozy Cone office, Loretta turned to Sally. "Sally, I came here to apologize." She said. "Leaving you when you were little was the worst mistake of my life. But I was so wrapped up in my own life and my career, that I didn't realize what was important. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Why didn't you come back for me sooner?" Sally asked. "Why wait twenty years?"

Loretta sighed. "Sally, I did come back for you, two months after I left. But you and your father had moved away. I couldn't find you. I asked around everywhere. I wanted to come back, truly, I did."

Sally felt rage boiling in her engine. "Then why'd you leave in the first place?! Do you know what he did to me after you were gone?!"

Loretta looked at her in confusion. "What did who do?"

"Dad abused me." Sally spewed. "He hit me. He nearly killed me with a flaming hot knife."

Loretta looked at her in shock. "Oh, honey, I had no idea!"

Sally glared at her. "Of course you didn't, because you left!" She took a breath. "So why did you come here anyway?"

Loretta looked at her daughter. She gently caressed Sally's fender with her tire. "Because I missed you. I finally heard about you on the news, checked the facts and found that it actually was you, and when I read that you were married and pregnant... I just had to come see you."

Sally looked into her mother's eyes. No looks of hatred or malice, like her father had shown. Just guilt, pleading, and sincerity. Sally sighed. "Well its going to take more than an apology to make me trust you again. You need to prove it to me."

And with that, Sally turned sharply, kicking up dust, and drove back to the cafe.

Loretta looked at Lightning. "She's a little touchy today?"

Lightning glanced at her. "Yeah, just a bit."

* * *

Four days later, it didn't seem like Loretta would be leaving town, and it didn't seem like baby Emma was going anywhere either.

Doc pushed the sonogram machine back into the storage room. Driving out, he looked at Sally and sighed. "Well, we would induce the labor, but I think it's a better idea to let the baby keep 'cooking' for a few more days. She's a bit tiny."

Sally groaned. "God, Will I ever be 'not pregnant' again?"

Lightning reached over and took her tire, but she glared and pulled away. "Do not touch me."

"Okay." Lightning meekly whispered and drove back a few feet.

Doc chuckled. "Sally, I think you should go home and rest, and Lightning," He beckoned him closer and lowered his tone. "Keep an eye on her... The baby is in a strange position, and is pushing against her engine block. If Sally starts feeling sick, dizzy, and short of breath, you need to bring her to the clinic as fast as possible. We'll need to surgically take the baby out, or her engine block could rupture, causing a lot of problems okay? Not to mention it'll be fatal for the baby."

Lightning, stunned, nodded. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Good." Doc replied. He opened the clinic door for them. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Lightning called back.

Sally and Lightning then drove home.

The day before, they'd (with the help of the townsfolk) moved into the new house, and Flo and Ramone had moved into the McQueen's old house.

This one was more spacious, with two full bedrooms, bathroom, living room, dining room, and kitchen. It also had a backyard. Sally and Lightning had decided to get Ramone's help painting the extra bedroom light purple, for the baby. And of course, he agreed.

While Lightning and Sally were driving towards their house, Sally saw a movement in the Cone office out of the corner of her eye. "What is That?" She asked, and drove towards it with Lightning following her.

Sally was shocked at what she found. There, going through Sally's desk drawer, was Loretta.

"Mom!" Sally exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Lightning saw Loretta swiftly hide something under her fender, an act that Sally did not notice. "I came in here to-" Loretta started.

Sally lost it. "Get out." She said in a dangerously low tone. "You were never part of my life before, and I don't want you here now. I don't want my daughter to know that you and dad ever existed. Get out of my office, and for all I care, leave town!"

* * *

Loretta left that evening. That night, Sally went to her office, and looked through the drawers. Nothing was missing. But Sally noticed a strange box in the corner of the room. Sally drove up to it and lifted the lid cautiously.

And she was stunned by what she found. Inside the box was a stuffed bear, a baby rattle, and a light blue blanket with the name 'Selene' embroidered on it in elegant script. Sally realized what they were... Her old baby things. Sally lifted the blanket out, and a note fell to the floor.

_My Beautiful Daughter,_

_I found these things when I was going through the old back hall closet. I thought you would like them for Emma. I hope that she'll grow to be as amazing as you are. _

_I'm sorry I was never there for you when you needed me, and when I was there, I wasn't being a good mother. I hope you can forgive me. _

_I love you. _

_Mom. _

Sally sighed. Maybe she had judged her mother too soon. Maybe, just maybe, her mom was telling the truth. And maybe, just maybe, Sally could forgive her.

* * *

Four days later, it was exactly two weeks after Sally's due date.

And of course, just by convenient coincidence, that day was the day that about thirty families of tourists came into town.

Sally's morning consisted of a horrible hoodache, chaos at the Cozy Cone, signing hundreds of autographs with Lightning, and being an extra set of wheels at the cafe. By afternoon, Sally was completely worn out. After dumping a basket of used, wet towels into a dirty laundry bin, she took a deep breath. The entire town was filled with noise, and Sally almost couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to move in on the horizon, casting a shadow on the ground below. It looked like it could rain... Oh well.

Sally began to drive out of town, and up the mountain. She needed to get away from this chaos and calm down.

Sally drove the way she always did. Just letting the curves of the road lead her, not caring about direction or destination. Gathering a sense of calm and serenity from just letting go. She made it up to the Wheel Well, but kept on driving.

Sally, lost in her thoughts though, did not notice the clouds quickly closing in, or the little droplets that had begun to fall. Or the dull ache in her stomach.

She just kept driving. Sally was startled when a large raindrop hit her on the fender. She looked around. The wind had begun to pick up. The rain was falling faster. Her mind now cleared, she turned around. She looked up at the sky, worriedly. She had to hurry if she wanted to get back before the storm got bad. She'd gone about five miles past the Wheel Well... A distance of twenty miles from town.

Thunder crashed, causing Sally to jump. She quickly began to drive back towards Radiator Springs. But she barely made it a mile when a sharp pain in her stomach nearly sent her careening off the road.

Sally grimaced and, after getting back on the correct side of the road, tried to drive through the pain. Ten seconds later though, she was forced to a stop. Excruciating, burning agony rippled through her, and she couldn't move. It was a mind-numbing pain. She could barely think straight. Sally took a few deep breaths, and soon enough, it had passed. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Rain was now falling in torrents, the wind was blowing the trees, and thunder crashed above her. She heard a tremendous crash and drive forward to see that a large pine had just collapsed, blocking the road. 'Are you kidding me?!' Sally thought. She was just about to find a way to drive around it when she was struck by another pain, this one even more excruciating than the first.

And that was when Sally realized her present circumstances. She was twenty miles from town, by herself, in a severe thunderstorm, without a car-phone, and... Had just gone into labor.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 4

* * *

Lightning drove into the cafe which was packed full. He looked at Mater, who was near the doorway. "It's really coming down out there!" Lightning shouted to be heard above the chatter of tourists and the music on the speakers.

Mater nodded, but he was looking out the window, up at the sky. "Hey, buddy?" Mater asked.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Do you think my imaginary girlfriend can fly?" Mater asked. "I mean, I seen a thing about all these fancy spy gadgets, and a lot of em had rockets and stuff..."

Lightning groaned. How did he get himself into this whole thing with Mater's imaginary girlfriend? "Maybe, Mater."

Mater grinned. "Maybe Mater. That's funny right there."

Lightning began to make his way through the crowd of people till he reached the kitchen. "Flo?!" He called.

She was busy taking orders and bustling around the kitchen, trying to cook everything while also not letting anything burn. "Honey, I'm a bit busy!" She called to him.

"Is Sally back there?" Lightning asked.

"Nope. I haven't seen her in over an hour."

'Thats strange', Lightning thought. He drove out of the cafe and back into the storm. He quickly drove over to the Cone office and looked inside. Nobody there...

And twenty minutes of searching later, he found that Sally was not in town.

"DOC! DOC!" Lightning called, driving into the clinic.

Doc looked up from his desk. "What's wrong, rookie? Tourists got into your chocolate stash again?"

Lightning looked at him in dismay. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!"

Doc chuckled. "It was funny though."

Lightning glared at him a moment, then remembered why he'd come there. "I can't find Sally!"

Doc thought for a moment. "You checked the cafe? Cozy cone office?"

"Doc, I checked EVERYWHERE! No one's seen her!"

"Did you check The Wheel Well?" Doc asked.

"No, but I will now." Lightning said, then dashed away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was in agony. "Help!" She screamed for the tenth time. No answer. Sally took a few deep breaths. She felt a searing hot, painful sensation inside her, and knew that it was things starting to heat up. "Dang it..." Sally muttered. "Emma, you were happy to stay in there last week when you were supposed to come out!" She scolded her unborn.

A few moments later, another pain hit Sally, and she felt sick to her stomach from the intensity of it. She couldn't hold back a loud cry of pain.

Sally attempted to change position, but it only made it worse. Rain was still pelting down, soaking her completely. "Help!" She screamed once more. Nothing.

Sally looked around. Even if there was anyone out there, they wouldn't be able to hear her over the roar of the thunderstorm.

Sally groaned in pain. What was she going to do?!

* * *

"Sally!" Lightning called, driving up the mountain. "Sally!"

He reached the Wheel Well and drove inside. Rolling up to the receptionist at the desk, he took a deep breath. "Has Sally come in here?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Mr McQueen. I haven't seen her."

"Thanks." Lightning replied, then drove back outside. He drove a few miles from the Wheel Well. "Sally! Sally!"

Sally's heart leaped. "Lightning?!"

"Sally! Are you out here?!" Lightning called. He followed where her voice had come from, and finally he saw her. "Sally!" He called, driving over to where she was parked beside the road. There was a look of pain on her face.

"Lightning!" She exclaimed so he could hear her. She took his tire. "I'm in labor!"

"Are you serious?!" He shouted.

"I sure as hell aren't kidding!" She retorted.

Lightning thought about what to do. "Lets get you somewhere dry." He said, taking her tire and leading her slowly towards the side of the road where there was a nearby cavern. Once inside, they both parked, letting the water drip off of them. After a few moments though, Sally whimpered in pain and squeezed Lightning's tire.

Lightning felt awful seeing her in pain and being unable to help her.

Sally looked up at Lightning a few minutes later. "Light... Doc isn't here... What are we going to do?"

Lightning sighed. "I don't know, Sal."

Sally felt tears spring to her eyes as the pain intensified. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight. She was scared. And deep inside, she had the feeling that something was very wrong. "Lightning, I think something is w-wrong..."

Lightning decided to tell her what Doc had told him about the baby being in the wrong position. After he did, she looked at him in shock. "Lightning, YOU HAVE to go get Doc."

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Lightning replied.

"I'll stay with her." A voice said from the cave entrance.

Lightning turned around to see Loretta at the entrance. She drove forward. "Let me help her."

Lightning parked in front of Sally and revved his engine. "Do not touch her!"

"Lightning, I know what's wrong, and I can help her." Loretta told him persistently. "Let me help her, and you go get Doc."

"No." Lightning said forcefully. He still didn't know if Loretta was trustworthy, and he definitely wasn't letting her near his wife.

"Stickers, do it." Sally said. "Go get Doc."

Lightning turned around. "I am NOT leaving you alone with her." He said, remembering how terribly Sally had been hurt every time she'd been alone with her father.

"Light, you HAVE to... You're the fastest." Sally said desperately.

Lightning looked between her and Loretta. He knew he had to make a decision. If he didn't hurry, Sally would have the baby without any medical help. Lightning knew what he must do. "Okay." He said. He drove up to Sally and kissed her, then drove towards the cave entrance. As he passed Loretta, he gave her a warning look. Then he drove out and back to Radiator Springs as fast as his tires would carry him.

Loretta turned to a tearful Sally and slowly drove up to her. Sally looked at her. "How do you know how to help?"

"Because when I had you, you were in the wrong position too." Loretta said calmly. "I know how to fix it, but it's going to hurt."

Sally looked at her hesitantly, then took a deep breath. "What choice do I have?" She asked. "So how can you fix it?"

"I'll have to turn the baby." Loretta replied. "You'll need to lay on your roof or on your side."

"O-Okay.." Sally said, and with her mother's help, slowly turned onto her roof.

Loretta placed her tires on either side of Sally's distended undercarriage until she found the bulge where the baby's sides were. "Sally, are you ready?"

Sally gulped. "Yes."

Loretta slowly began to push against the baby's sides that she could feel through Sally's metal. And sure enough, it began to turn the baby into the correct position and off the engine block.

"Oww..." Sally moaned. "It hurts!"

"I know it does, sweetheart. I'll be done in just a few minutes." Loretta replied, stroking Sally's side comfortingly. "Just lie still and try to breathe through the pain."

Sally closed her eyes tightly and took a few slow, deep breaths. This was worse than any other pain she'd ever found herself in. Sally hoped that Lightning returned soon.

A few minutes later, Loretta had successfully gotten the baby turned around, though not without a few screams of pain from Sally.

Sally felt a wave of relief wash over her and a rush of pain leaving now that the baby wasnt pushing againt her engine block.

Loretta helped Sally turn back onto her tires.

"Thank you." Sally panted.

Loretta took her daughter's tire. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Doc! Doc!" Lightning exclaimed, skidding into the clinic.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Doc asked, rushing towards him.

"Yeah," Lightning panted. "She's up... In that little cavern... Near the Wheel Well... She's in labor."

Doc immediately knew why Lightning had come here. He quickly grabbed a medical bag and began gathering supplies and blankets. "Did you leave her by herself?"

"No." Lightning replied. "Loretta showed up. Sally insisted that I come get you... And Loretta said that she could help get the baby, ah, erm, un-sideways."

"Vertical?" Doc suggested with a chuckle at the Rookie's lack of vocabulary skills.

"Yeah that." Lightning said with a slight red tinge to his face. Well... Red-er. *fail*

Doc sighed as he placed a receiving blanket into the bag. "Yeah, there's an old way of physically turning the baby, but it's pretty painful. Usually the baby will just turn itself." Doc looked up at him. "Okay, go get Mater. I'll get my assistant."

"Why Mater?" Lightning asked.

"Kid, we won't all fit into that little cavern. It's only a bit bigger than a Cozy Cone. We'll need Mater to tow her. It's a bad idea to move her too far, but we could at least get her to the Wheel Well where it's warm and dry." Doc explained.

"Okay." He replied, then Lightning drove out of the clinic and through the pouring rain till he found Mater. "Mater! Mater, I need you."

Mater grinned. "Whatcha need, buddy?"

Lightning hesitated before answering. This was certainly an odd situation. "Sally is having the baby. She's up at that old cavern. Doc and I need you to tow her to the Wheel Well."

* * *

"Aaaghhhhh!" Sally cried out, writhing in pain.

Loretta held her daughter's tire, gently stroking her hood and speaking soothingly to her. "It's going to be over soon, Sally." Loretta assured her. "Just hang in there."

Sally attempted to slow her hyperventilating and she tried to relax, but it was proving to be difficult. A horrible burning was filling her body, and every five minutes she was hit by another intense contraction.

When she wasn't in severe pain, Loretta tried talking to her. Asking about Sally's life when she hadn't been with her, talking about the baby, anything to keep Sally's mind occupied.

Just then, they heard the revving of engines over the roar of the thunderstorm. Lightning drove inside and over to Sally. "Hey, sweetie. I brought Doc."

Loretta drove out so that Doc could come inside. He drove up to Sally and touched her front tire with his. "Okay, kid. I need you to answer a couple questions, okay?"

"Okay." She replied shakily.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He asked.

"About f-five minutes." She replied, starting to breathe heavily again.

Doc looked back at the cave entrance. "Loretta, how long has she been in labor?"

"Maybe... Forty-five minutes? An hour?" Loretta estimated.

Doc beckoned to the forklift, Eileen, that he'd brought with him. "Eileen, I need you to check her internal temperature." Doc told her.

"Of course." She replied. She drove up to Sally. "Hi, Sally. My name is Eileen. I'm just going to check and see how far along you are, okay, honey?"

Sally nodded, though her eyes were closed tightly.

Eileen proceeded to examine Sally, while Lightning held Sally's tire. "You're doing great, baby." He whispered to her, placing a soft kiss on her front fender.

Eileen pulled the gloves off of her prongs. "Doctor Hudson, she's not quite halfway heated."

"Okay, then." Doc said. "It's probably safe to move her. Mater!" Doc called.

Mater rolled into the cavern. Doc smiled. "Mater, I need you to VERY VERY GENTLY tow Sally to the Wheel Well, okay?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Mater replied. He reversed and slowly drove till he was almost even with Sally. Lightning gently hooked the tow cable under Sally's front fender. "Okay, Mater. CAREFULLY."

Mater nodded, and began slowly pulling Sally out of the cavern. Lightning drove right beside Sally, and she was grateful for the comforting feeling of him being there.

* * *

.:An hour later:.

They had reached the Wheel Well, and Doc had explained the situation to the employees, who were quick to gather blankets, towels, and anything else the doctor could use. In a room near the back, there was a lift, reserved for medical emergencies. Doc assumed that this qualified.

After getting Sally comfortably situated on blankets on the lift, and getting all dried off from the storm outside, all that was left to do was wait.

It was now an hour later. Loretta drove up to Sally. "Sally, I'm going to leave now. I'd better be headed back to L.A."

Sally looked up at her mother. There was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Sally, a pro at reading expressions, could see remorse, regret, and guilt. But she also saw love and a wistfulness. To stay.

Sally smiled a little. "Would you please stay... Mom?"

Loretta looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Sally nodded. "A few hours ago... You saved my life. Doc said that my engine block was extremely close to rupturing.. You saved my life, and Emma's. And mom, about everything else that's happened..." Sally took a deep breath and smiled. "I forgive you."

Loretta smiled and couldn't hold back a tear. She embraced her daughter, and Sally hugged her back.

* * *

Little baby Emma, resting in Lightning's tires, gave a large yawn. Lightning chuckled and gently caressed his daughter's fender, then leaned up and kissed Sally. "You did great, Honey." He said softly to her.

Sally smiled, exhausted but happy. "Isn't she just perfect?" She asked.

Their little baby was white, every car's color at birth, but she had little twinges of lavender starting to set in around her fenders and windows, a perfect mix of her parent's colors. She was also a mix of her parent's vehicle type. She had her mothers headlights and bumper, but the fenders and sides of her father.

After she was born, Eileen had wrapped her in a pink blanket, and placed a magenta colored bow on her hood.

"She is perfect." Lightning replied. "Just like her mommy." He said looking lovingly at Sally.

Lightning and Sally looked at their beautiful baby girl, and knew then that she had a very bright future ahead of her.

* * *

NOT EVEN NEARLY FINISHED YET! We still have PLENTY of chapters before this is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 5

* * *

"I'm gonna catch you!" Lightning called to his daughter as they chased each other around main street.

"No you's not!" Two year old Emma called back, dodging a fuel pump. "Cause I is speed!"

"Come on, Emma. its bath time! And hey, that's MY line!" He said.

"Don't want no bath." Emma said. "Wanna play."

Lightning sighed and continued chasing her until he was almost caught up to her. Emma looked back behind herself and saw him stretching out his tires to grab her. "Eeeek!" She squealed, and put on a burst of speed.

"Gosh..." Lightning panted. He looked over at Sally, who'd been sitting calmly at Flo's. "How is this kid so fast?!"

Sally chuckled. "She's your daughter. Racing is in her blood."

Lightning sighed and watched as Emma gained some distance from him, then stopped. "Daddy? You gonna keep chasin-" *cough* "-Me?"

Lightning got a plan. "Nope." He said, parking beside Sally.

"Mommy, tell him ta keep chasin me." Emma said pleadingly.

Sally stifled a laugh. "Sweetie, daddy's tired of chasing."

Emma sighed. Then smiled. She knew what would make Lightning chase her again. She drove up beside him and once he glanced her way, she put out her bottom lip. "Pwease, daddy?"

Lightning grinned. "Sure." Suddenly he reached over and scooped her up in his tires. "Bath time first though."

"That's not fair." Emma pouted. She looked at him defiantly. "You'll neber take me awive!"

"I will take you alive, kicking and screaming if need be." Lightning replied, carrying her towards his and Sally's house, Sally following close behind.

The townsfolk smiled in amusement as they heard screams, splashes, and Lightning shout "How did THAT happen?! I've got more water on me than the baby, and she's in the bathtub!"

Emma was definitely a favorite with everyone. Flo loved letting Emma help her bake. Ramone, the week before, had taught Emma how to tire paint (A/N: finger paint). Guido and Luigi had actually taken a section of their store that they didn't use much anymore and they'd set up a tire swing and play area for her. Sarge and Fillmore were frequent babysitters. Emma loved to sneak up on the Sheriff and scare him when he was asleep. Doc loved her as much as her parents did. And Mater... Mater would play with her all day every day if he could.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!" Emma screeched, rushing from the house in a streak of lavender, still completely dry. Lightning and Sally, both covered in suds and dripping water, followed after.

"Emma, get back here!" Sally called, trying to catch hr daughter.

Emma drove even faster, then realized her wheels were spinning, but she wasn't going anywhere. Emma was lifted a few feet off the ground. She wriggled and squirmed, then turned around to see Mater, who was dangling her in midair from his tow hook. "Tow Mater, put me down!"

"Haha, nope!" He said with a grin.

Emma sighed and accepted her defeat. Mater released her from the tow hook and steered her towards her parents.

"Thanks, Mater." Lightning said. He looked down at Emma, who's bottom lip was trembling and she had tears pooling in her windshield. "Emma... You need to come get your bath, okay, baby? Then we can play more."

Emma sighed. "Okay, daddy."

Lightning picked her up and kissed her fender. "Good girl." He said, and carried her towards the house.

* * *

~Twenty Minutes Later~

"But, Daddy, I don't wanna get out of the tub."

"Don't you 'but, daddy' me. Now it's time to get out." Lightning said, lifting her out and drying her off with a fluffy towel. She began to wriggle and squirm until she fell out of his tires and back into the tub with a SPLASH!

Lightning sighed. "Sally!" He called.

She drove into the bathroom, and immediately understood the situation. "Come on, Emmy. Time to get out." She said, holding up the fluffy towel.

Emma continued to splash in the water, but she caught a glance of her parent's expressions: Expectant and losing patience. "Okay, mommy." She said, allowing Sally to pick her up and dry her off.

Sally carried her to the bedroom and placed a pink bow on her roof. "There you go! Nice and pretty."

Emma yawned and looked up at her parents. "Mommy, I'm-" *cough* -"Sleepy." *cough cough*

Lightning looked at Sally. "Why's she coughing so much?"

"Oh, she's still getting over that cold she had a few weeks ago." Sally guessed.

Lightning hoped that Sally was right.

* * *

The next day, Emma just started crying. Lightning and Sally tried everything. A pacifier, a drink, a lullaby, and a story book, but nothing helped. She just kept crying.

Lightning picked her up and started rocking her back and forth. "Shhh..." He tried to soothe her. "Don't cry, Emmy."

Emma, still crying, looked around and then bit into his tire, chewing on it and starting to calm down. Lightning looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked as she continued to bite at it. "Hey, Sally?"

"What?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Uh... She's chewing on my tire." Lightning replied.

"Oh! Of course!" Sally exclaimed. "She's teething!"

"Ohhh..." Lightning said as it dawned on him. He looked back over at Sally. "Why don't we take her to Doc?"

...

"Yeah, She's just teething." Doc confirmed after feeling the little car's gums. Doc drove over to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of medication. "Here. Just give this every few hours, and it should help."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning replied. He set Emma down, and she drove out of the clinic, Sally following.

Doc looked at Lightning. "When I checked her mouth, her throat was a little red. Is she sick again?"

Lightning sighed. "Well she still hasn't shaken that cough that she had a few weeks ago."

"Well just keep a good eye on her." Doc replied. "If she gets worse, bring her to me."

Lightning smiled. "We will."

"AH!" Mater screamed from outside. "SOMETHIN BIT MY TOW CABLE!"

Lightning sighed and looked at Doc. "I'd better go check on that."

He drove outside, and saw Emma rush inside Luigi and Guido's tire shop. There was a cry of dismay from inside. "Don't eat-a the radial! Here! Take-a the snow tires!"

"Emma!" Lightning called, driving inside.

Emma was laying on her roof, holding a tire with all four of hers, and she was chewing it happily. Lightning glanced over at Guido and Luigi. "Want me to pay for that?"

* * *

That night, after putting Emma in bed, Lightning and Sally drove towards their room. Lightning told Sally about what Doc said.

"Well, maybe it's just another cold. There's been one going around." Sally replied.

Lightning sighed. "Sally... Do you think it's EDD?"

Sally looked at him in shock. "Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

But Sally did not know how wrong she was.

* * *

I am a despicable author. *hangs head*


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter número six. :) kind of on the short side, but important. **

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 6

* * *

Three weeks later, something happened to little Emma that no one would soon forget. And it was something that gave clues to a serious problem.

Lightning and Sally were awoken at the first light of morning by their daughter. Jumping. On them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Get up!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I FOUND somethin."

Lightning cracked open his windshield and peered at Sally. "Your turn."

Sally scoffed. "I don't think so, MISTER. It's YOUR turn."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emma shouted. "Come on!"

She rolled on top of Lightning and began bouncing up and down. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Okay. I'm up, baby." He said, rolling off the ramp leading up to the mattress and pulling the blankets off of Sally.

"Jerk." Sally said with a laugh, getting up and following them.

They followed baby Emma to the living room where she was parked, staring wide eyed at... A ladybug. "Wha is it, mommy?"

Sally giggled. "Sweetie, that's just a bug."

"Ohh..." Emma said, enraptured by the creature. Just then, it flew away. Emma started to roll outside after it, then remembered she must ask her parent first. "Mommy, I fowwow it?"

Sally and Lightning knew that the town was perfectly safe for Emma to go out and play in, so they told her she could. Emma drove out the door, searching for the bug.

Lightning smiled at Sally. "Flo's for breakfast?"

* * *

They sat parked at Flo's, caffeinated fuel cans, now empty, in front of them.

Flo drove out of the kitchen. "Where is that little sweetie pie Emma?"

"Chasing a bug." Lightning replied.

Ramone snickered. "Ain't the kid a little bit young to be trying to catch the guys?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "An INSECT. Not a Volkswagen."

Everyone laughed.

"And I'm not letting her date until she's like, twenty six or something." Lightning replied, just shuddering at the thought of any guy dating his baby girl.

Ramone laughed. "You got protective daddy syndrome, man?" He asked.

"Yes." Sally answered for him, playfully nudging him with her tire.

Doc drove up to the cafe just then. "Morning, All." He greeted, parking near a fuel pump. He looked around. "Where's Emma?"

Ramone snickered. "Out dating a Volkswagen." Flo hit him with her tire.

Doc looked at Lightning and Sally, an eyebrow raised. Lightning sighed, exasperated. "She's went chasing after a bug! Geez, Ramone."

Ramone just laughed, Flo shaking her hood. Doc turned to Lightning. "Rookie, you ready for the new season starting next week?"

Lightning smiled. "Yep. I'm ready to be back on the track."

Lightning had not raced in two years. Because of his Engine Deterioration Disease two years ago, he hadn't been allowed to race that season. And the next year he'd spent with Emma and Sally. He was eagerly anticipating getting back on the track.

Lightning smiled at Doc and was just about to say something, when suddenly they heard a shrill scream. It could only belong to one car.

"EMMA!" Lightning and Sally exclaimed, rushing towards the sound of the scream, towards the dirt track.

The screams continued, now mingled with sobs. Lightning and Sally rushed to the edge of the track and looked down. There, screaming and crying and covered in cactus needles, was Emma, laying in the ravine.

"MATER!" Lightning called.

Mater, along with everyone else in town, drove over. Lightning turned to Mater. "She fell into the ravine! Quick, pull her up!"

Mater backed up to the edge and started lowering his tow cable.

Emma was still screaming. "Just stay still, honey!" Sally called, a catch in her voice. "We're gonna get you out!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed through sobs.

"It's okay, Sweetie!" Lightning called down. "Mater's almost got you!"

Mater pulled her up and carefully set her on the sand. Lightning, Sally, and Doc immediately rushed to her. She had hundreds of tiny cactus needles poking out of her metal and from some of them she was bleeding. After a quick examination, Doc looked gravely at Lightning and Sally. "We need to get her to the clinic."

* * *

"OW!" Emma shrieked as Doc extracted another needle. "Daddy! Make him stop! It huwts!" She cried.

Lightning looked at her sympathetically. "I know it hurts, sweetheart, but he's almost done." He soothed, gently stroking her fender, where all the needles had been removed from already.

Emma closed her eyes and began crying softly. Even though she was in lots of pain, she laid still on the examination table so that Doc could finish.

Sally, clutching one of Lightning's tires, reached out and took Emma's one tire that hadn't deflated after being poked. "It's okay, honey. You're doing great." She told her daughter.

Within ten minutes, Doc had gotten all the needles removed. He medicated and bandaged Emma's cuts and deep scratches, then checked her for any injuries after the fall. It turned out that she'd only sprained her left front wheel axle.

After putting a brace on it, Doc looked at Emma. "Now... Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" He asked.

She sniffed. "I was chasin the wittle bug and... He flewded over the side of the cwiff... I twied to stop but... My bwakes stopped workin and my eng-end-en-"

"Engine?" Doc suggested.

"Yeah... It wouldna tuwn off." She said and began crying again.

Doc looked at Lightning and Sally, who were thinking the same thing he was. Doc took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to call Doctor David."

* * *

No Adorable Baby Cars were harmed in the production of this chapter!

If you like it, lemme know in a REVIEW. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Baby Girl: Chapter 7

* * *

Doc decided to let Lightning and Sally take Emma home that night, though it was slightly against his better judgement. He sighed as he watched them drive out of the clinic and towards their house, Emma fast asleep in Lightning's tires.

Upon reaching the house, Lightning gently laid her in her crib, raising the side rail. He turned to Sally and grasped her tires, his eyes sad.

"Honey?" Sally whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

Lightning felt tears spring to his windshield. "I did this."

"Did what?" Sally, confused, asked.

"This... This engine disease..." He said, his voice cracking. "It's my fault." He gazed through the bars of the crib at his baby daughter. So young and innocent. She was too young to go through this. It wasn't right.

"Light..." Sally said slowly. "You don't know that she has the disease... It could just be a brake problem... Or a faulty part that's easily replaceable..." She tried to reassure. "We won't know until after we hear from doctor David."

Lightning sighed heavily. Sally wiped a tear off his fender and kissed him softly. "Now why don't we go get some sleep? We could both definitely use it." She suggested.

Lightning followed her towards their room after one last kiss on his daughter's hood.

* * *

Doctor David, feeling this was a case requiring immediate attention, arrived in Radiator Springs the next afternoon. Luigi and Guido were ecstatic. Or we think they were. They both fainted dead away when he drove into town.

After speaking with Doc for awhile, David sought out Lightning and Sally. He found them at Flo's cafe, Emma in tow. Literally. Mater held his tow hook in the air, dangling it back and forth, Emma batting at it with her tire, giggling.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs McQueen." David greeted them cheerily. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, doctor David." Lightning replied. "It's nice to see you too. How are you?"

"I'm doing great." He replied. "And you?"

"No problems whatsoever since that engine hibernation."

"That's good." David replied. He glanced over at Emma. "Is she your's?" He asked.

"Yes she is." Lightning replied proudly. "Our little Emma."

"She's beautiful." David complimented. He drove up to her. "Hi, Emmy." He said with a smile.

Emma looked up at him, then drove to Lightning and hid behind him. Lightning chuckled. "Come here, Em. This is Doctor David. He's nice."

Lightning, with Sally's help, pulled Emma forward, then parked her between them. Sally nudged her daughter's side. "Can you say hello to doctor David, Emma?"

Emma blushed shyly. "Hewwo." She whispered, then ducked behind Sally.

David smiled. "Well I'm ready to check her out whenever it's a good time, though I must say, she doesn't look sick at all."

Lightning and Sally exchanged a glance. "Well now might be a good time... She just woke up from a nap, so she should be pretty easy to handle.."

Or so they thought.

* * *

"AHHHHH! NO! NO! NO NO NO!" Emma shrieked, clinging to Lightning for dear life. She was bound and determined not to let doctor David anywhere near her, especially with his...

"Stethoscope. It's just a stethoscope." He said, wondering why on earth this child was so wound up.

Lightning attempted to calm Emma. "Shhh... Sweetie, he won't hurt you." He soothed Emma who was crying and whimpering.

"B-B-But.. Doc huwted me yesterday!" She cried. "W-W-When he pulleded out the spiky needles!"

"Emma, that was because you fell in the cactus patch." Sally tried to make her daughter see reason. "He didn't try to hurt you, and I promise doctor David won't. He's very nice."

David smiled. "I have an idea." He drive closer. "Emma, would you like to listen to your daddy's engine?"

She looked up at him, her attention grabbed. David gently placed the stethoscope near her ears (A/N: I have NO idea) and then placed the other end on Lightning's side, near his front fender. Emma's eyes lit up.

David smiled. "Can I listen to your engine?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed.

David pressed the stethoscope to her side. After listening a moment, his expression went solemn. Then confused. He smiled reassuringly at Lightning and Sally, then put the stethoscope away. After a few more tests and asking Lightning and Sally some questions, he pulled them aside, Emma playing with the paper on the examination table.

"Well?" Sally asked fearfully.

Doctor David sighed. "I have to say that she's showing all the symptoms of Engine Deterioration Disease... But I have to do one more test. Unfortunately, this one involves a needle or two."

Lightning nodded. "Well... Should we get it over with quickly?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." David said.

...

Lightning held Emma close as David prepared her for the procedure. He gently wiped her side with an alcohol cloth, then set to preparing the needles. He needed to take two samples: a blood sample and a transmission fluid sample. Doc was parked nearby, in case David needed backup. David looked up at Lightning. "Distract her." He whispered.

Lightning thought fast. "Hey, Emma, let's play a game. I'll ask a question, and you have to answer 'mommy' or 'daddy'. Ready?"

"Yeah!" She grinned, hardly noticing the needle being inserted.

"Okay." Lightning said. "Emma, who's faster? Mommy or daddy?"

"Daddy." Emma replied. "Cause you's a wace car."

"Great." Lightning replied. "Who's prettier, mommy or daddy?"

Emma giggled. "Mommy is, silly!"

"Who's smarter, mommy or daddy?" Lightning asked.

"Mommy." Emma answered solemnly.

"Emma!" Lightning exclaimed in shock.

"It's twue." Emma said.

Lightning noticed that David was almost done. "Emma, who's won more trophies?"

"Mommy." Emma said. Lightning looked at her and she explained. "Daddy, you says that twophies is just empty cups. Momma's got cabinets full of empty cups in the kitchen."

Doc was busting a gut and Lightning glared at him.

David smiled. "All done. You did great, Emmy."

* * *

That night, Emma had just fallen asleep, when David asked to talk to Lightning and Sally. They passed Emma off to Flo and then followed David to a quieter place then the cafe.

He took a deep breath, facing them. "I got the test results back." He said.

They looked at him, wishing for good news. But alas, there was none to be had. He sighed. "She's got Engine Deterioration Disease."

Sally was hopeful though. "Well... At least it's curable." She said, smiling a little.

David, to their dismay, shook his hood. "We can't... Do an engine replacement... She's too little. It would kill her."

Lightning and Sally looked at each other, both thinking the same. What were they going to do?

* * *

Reviews make me smile... And my birthday is on Sunday. :)


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the late update! Been sick, had block, etc. *dies*

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl- Chapter 8

* * *

"So... Is there a... Different cure?" Lightning asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

David sighed. "Well... With EDD becoming more and more common in children these last three years, a panel of scientists has been trying to create a cure. They've only been using it a few months... But it's seemed to work."

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Well its sort of like an infusion of strong medications that kill the disease cells." David explained. "Unfortunately it's pretty painful for the little kid, and the medications leave them feeling tired and sick. But it's the only way that we know of to help them."

Lightning and Sally looked at each other, both thinking of how this would effect their little Emma...

"You guys can have some time to think it over." David said. "I know that it's a big decision..."

* * *

After talking it over with Doc, Lightning and Sally decided to try David's cure. However, there was a downside. It could only be performed at large hospitals with the right equipment and lots of medical personnel. The nearest hospital where this would be possible was an hour away. Since Emma would need an infusion every day, Lightning and Sally were forced to make the decision to temporarily move to Phoenix.

"We'll miss ya." Flo told them, hugging them both. "Bye."

"We'll miss you too." Sally said, then backed up and stared at Flo.

Flo smiled. "Bye." She said.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Flo, we're taking the baby with us."

Flo sighed and pulled Emma out from behind her. Beside Flo, Ramone laughed. "Told ya that wouldn't work."

Flo glared at him. Red tearfully drove up to Lightning and Sally and then he smiled down at baby Emma. From behind his tire, he produced a little yellow daffodil and handed it to Emma, who smiled at him. "Tank you."

Red blushed, and then drove back to the fire station.

Lightning strapped Emma into a baby carrier, then clicked it into a car seat inside Mack's trailer. Sally and Lightning finished saying their goodbyes to everyone, then they departed for Phoenix.

* * *

They soon settled into a tiny apartment that they would be renting for the next three weeks of Emma's treatment.

"Well, that's all of her baby tires stacked neatly on the shelves." Sally said, backing up and looking at the small, open closet in the baby room. "Light, did you finish getting our room ready?"

He drove into the baby room. "Yeah, it's done. Emma fell asleep on the bed." He added with a chuckle.

"She's seemed to be tired more often lately." Sally said worriedly. "I wonder why..."

Lightning sighed. "Stage 2?" He suggested, referring to stage two of Engine Deterioration Disease, The weakening stage.

"Probably." Sally said, looking down sadly.

Lightning squeezed her tire and gave her a little, reassuring smile. She smiled back and then they drove into their bedroom. Sally drove over to where Emma was sound asleep on Lightning's pillow. "Emma..." She called softly. "Emma, wake up, baby."

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at them. "But I is sweepy."

Lightning picked her up and kissed her. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go get some ice cream."

She grinned. "Yay!" She exclaimed, planting a slobbery kiss on her daddy's front fender.

Sally smiled and followed them, thinking to herself. Emma seemed so carefree... As if she didn't even realize what was happening to her. At least for that, Sally could be thankful. But there was no telling what tomorrow would bring... Sally only hoped that Emma would be okay. She couldn't imagine losing her daughter. The thought was unbearable.

* * *

Meh... Short chapter... Sowwy. Please Review anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for the reviews, all! **

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl- Chapter 9

* * *

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor, Emmy?" Lightning asked her.

Emma looked up at the menu, wide eyed at all the choices. Then she looked at Lightning. "Wha is your's, daddy?"

Lightning grinned. "Chocolate."

"Then mine is chocowate too." Emma said decidedly. "Cause I wanna be just like you, daddy. Chocowate." Suddenly she squealed in delight. "Eeeeee! Wif stickers!"

"Sprinkles?" Lightning asked.

"Yesh. Sparkles." Emma grinned.

After Lightning ordered their ice cream, they went and parked at a table.

Emma began to eat her ice cream, grinning and getting chocolate all over her fenders.

"You got ice cream on you, Emmy." Lightning told her.

Emma looked down at her tire which was also covered in chocolate, and she reached up and touched it to Lightning's fender. "So do you, daddy!" She squealed.

Sally drove into the shop and over to Lightning and Emma. "Look at you two! You've got ice cream all over you!" She chuckled.

Emma looked up at her. "Mommy, look! I gots pink stickers on mine!"

"Sprinkles?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sparkles." Emma said, licking a pink sprinkle off of her tire.

Sally laughed. "Let me go get you a napkin."

* * *

The next morning came, and Lightning and Sally were woken by the sound of Emma whimpering and crying. They quickly drove into her bedroom. "Emmy, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her fender.

"I can't move, daddy." She sniffled. "I feels too tired."

Sally and Lightning knew that it could only be one thing; Stage two of the disease.

* * *

"Yes, that's definitely the problem..." Doctor David said after giving Emma a quick examination. Lightning and Sally, after seeing Emma's condition that morning, had quickly rushed her to the Phoenix hospital.

"Good thing her treatment starts today." David was saying.

Sally nodded and then picked up Emma, cradling her in her tires. Emma felt too weak to move. Emma looked up at her mommy and a tear slid down her fender. "Momma..."

"What is it, baby?" Sally asked softly.

"Wha happeneded to me?"

Lightning leaned down and kissed Emma's front fender. "It's okay, Emma. You're just sick. But we're going to get you all better again. Alright?"

"Otay. Alwight." She replied sadly.

Lightning sighed, just the site of her sad little blue eyes breaking his heart.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Baby Girl~ Chapter 10

* * *

Lightning held little Emma close as Doctor David explained the procedure they were about to perform. Lightning was grateful that Emma couldn't quite understand everything the doctor said either. It would have been very frightening.

"Do you have any questions?" David asked.

Lightning and Sally exchanged a glance, then looked back at him. "Will it hurt her?" Sally asked.

"It'll probably be a little uncomfortable, but she won't be in too much pain." David explained.

"Can we give her anesthesia so she won't feel it?" Lightning asked, not wanting his baby girl to be in any pain. It hurt him just thinking of it.

David thought for a few minutes. "Well... I guess we could... But since she'll be having these treatments every day for the next three weeks, it might be best that we keep her awake. So she can get used to it. But we could give her a little sedative. She'd be awake, but she would be still and quiet..."

"Isn't she already? Because of stage Two?" Sally asked.

"Well this would just keep her from getting scared. She'd be too tired to notice. In fact it may even make her fall asleep, which would be better than knocking her unconscious with the anesthesia." The doctor said.

"Alright." Lightning said quietly. He looked down at Emma, who wasn't asleep, though being very still and quiet. She looked up at him with tearful blue eyes, her lower lip trembling. "What's wrong, Emmy?" He asked, gently wiping a tear off of her fender.

"I don' wanna be sick no more." She whimpered. "I wanna go home. And pway wif Tow Mater... And miss Fwo. I don' wike it here."

Lightning kissed her hood. "I know you don't like it, sweetie, but we'll get to go home in a few weeks. Just hang in there."

Emma gave a long sigh.

* * *

About an hour later, it was time for Emma's first treatment. David injected her with a sedative, but she hardly noticed the needle. She was already weak and tired. After giving the sedative five minutes to work, David gently carried Emma, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore, to a room across the hall.

There was a large window facing out of the room, and Lightning and Sally parked outside, watching. Two young nurses, both Pontiacs, drove into the room that David was in. He carefully placed Emma in a little crib, then turned to the nurses and began speaking to them.

A few minutes later, they began work. Emma's left wheel axle was adorned with a hospital bracelet, and they began preparing her for the procedure, which would involve three thin, hollow tubes, each going under her hood, threaded through her engine block, and pumping strong medications into her engine for fifteen minutes.

David attached needles to the tubes and the nurses held Emma still and monitored her. David quickly inserted the tubes and then pushed a button on the machinery they were attached to that began the medication pumping.

As it started, Emma let out a little whimper of pain. One of the nurses reached down and stroked her fender soothingly, and soon Emma was calm again.

Lightning looked away. He couldn't bear to watch his baby daughter in pain, and a surge of guilt washed over him, knowing that he himself was to blame.

* * *

The tedious fifteen minutes were soon over, and after the doctors had monitored Emma for another twenty, Sally and Lightning were permitted to take her home.

Lightning held Emma close to him as Sally cooked dinner. Lightning wrapped Emma in her little pink blanket and turned on the tv. The race was on. Lightning sighed, thinking of how he'd be out there too if Emma was healthy. But he knew that he'd rather be with her than out on the track. He loved her more than his career, as much as he loved Sally, and... Even more than his life.

"Daddy..." Emma said hoarsely, speaking for the first time since that afternoon. "Wook... Wace cars." She smiled a gummy little grin up at him. "I is gonna be a"- Emma yawned- "wace car someday."

"You are, huh?" Lightning said.

"Yeah... Cause I wanna be just wike you." She replied, cuddling up against him and closing her eyes, a tiny smile on her lips.

Lightning felt tears sting his windshield as he thought how unfair it was that Emma had to go through this. And it hurt him deeply to think of his sweet little baby girl who'd barely begun living, fighting for her life. His little girl with so many big dreams... Who might never get to see any of them come true.

* * *

~Your feedback is appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention, all my lovely readers and reviewers! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in forever, but I'm sick and on the brink of needing surgery again. Let me say again, my writing is weak when I don't feel well, and I only want to give you guys the best of this story. **

**Next week I'll probably be having an endoscopy done, and the results of that will either be that I need surgery to fix a hernia or I need to be on antibiotics for a stomach ulcer. **

**I have an eye exam next week because I've been having headaches, either due to an unknown problem, a swelling behind my eyes, or a tumor. **

**I've been in almost constant pain since Friday, and not really in much of a writing mood. I'm very sorry, guys. **

**I'll be back with updates probably in a few weeks. *hugs* **


	12. Chapter 12

Short chapter, but important. ;)

* * *

Beautiful Baby Girl

* * *

For Lightning and Sally, the next three weeks were long and tedious ones. Every day Emma needed her treatment at the hospital, and every day she grew weaker.

David assured them it could be a sign the medications were working, but Lightning and Sally still had their doubts. Their beautiful baby girl was now too tired almost to talk, and all she wanted was to be close to her parents at all times.

When the doctors and nurses had Lightning and Sally leave the room during Emma's treatment, Emma would cry until the sedatives kicked in. It hurt both of her parents to see it.

The stress and sadness was taking its toll. Both parents were physically and emotionally exhausted. Little Emma more so, as the disease progressed.

Finally the morning came that would tell if the treatments were working or not. Sally held Emma in her tires as Doctor David examined her. Lightning was parked nearby, along with Doc, who had came for moral support.

"I'll be back in a moment." David said, leaving to go check the test results.

Sally took a shaky breath and looked down at the baby in her tires. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of how close she'd come to losing Lightning to EDD... And how close she may be to losing her daughter.

Lightning drove over to his wife and nuzzled her fender comfortingly, though he was full of doubts and fears as well.

Tense silence led them to being lost in thought.

Lightning looked at Emma... Her windshiled opened a little and her tiny green eyes gazed up at her daddy. "Daddy?" She whispered.

Lightning took her from Sally and held her. "Yes, my Emma?"

"I wuv you.." She said, nuzzling against him.

Lightning, tears gathering in his windshield, kissed her hood. "I love you too, baby." He said, his voice breaking, as she drifted back to sleep.

Lightning shakily exhaled.

"You okay, rookie?" Doc asked, driving over to him.

For a moment Lightning didn't trust himself to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just... I don't want to lose her."

Doc sighed. "Kid... I can't say that she'll make it. I honestly don't know... But I have faith in her that she'll pull through this. YOU did. And she's a little fighter. Okay? You need to believe in her too."

There was a knock at the door, and Doctor David appeared. His expression said it all...

The treatments had not helped. The disease had progressed.

* * *

~Review? :3


End file.
